The present invention relates to a system for selectively previewing, ordering or returning videocassettes or videodiscs, and specifically to a terminal at which such videocassettes can be previewed, ordered, or returned. The term "videocassettes" will hereinafter be sued to refer to videocassettes or videodiscs.
With the rise in popularity of home videocassette players, a market has developed for prerecorded videocassettes for home viewing. Although such videocassettes can be purchased at selected retail outlets, the cost of such videocassettes is high; there are few stores capable of maintaining an inventory in such expensive videocassettes, and such stores are not necessarily conveniently located to a large segment of the populace. It would be desirable to provide a conveniently located terminal at which a user could preview selected videocassettes, could then rent at a relatively low cost and receive such videocassettes and have his rental order charged to a conventional credit card account. It would also be desirable if such a terminal could permit the user to return his videocassettes at the end of the rental period.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a conveniently located terminal at which a user can selectively preview desired videocassettes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a terminal at which the user can rent and immediately receive the selected videocassettes, and have his rental order credited to a conventional credit card account.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a terminal at which the user can return his videocassettes at the end of the rental period.